This invention is directed to a device for cleaning the surface of a body of liquid. Leaves and other floating debris are commonly removed from swimming pools by “skimmers” built into the walls of the pool at the normal water level. Wave action in the pool washes floating leaves and debris into troughs or openings in the wall of the pool where they are drawn by a line connected to the suction side of the swimming pool pump. This system is less than satisfactory as some leaves are blown against the wall of the pool remote from the skimmer. The water level also fluctuates below the position of the skimmer causing the skimmer to be inoperative.
Floating skimmers have been used to overcome these problems, but these devices are complex, requiring many parts, are difficult to assemble, and expensive to manufacture. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a skimmer that addresses these problems.
An objective of this invention is to provide a skimmer having fewer parts that is easier to assemble.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a skimmer that is more economical to manufacture.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art based on the following written description.